Glimadora
Glimadora is the femslash ship between Glimmer and Adora from the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fandom. Canon Season 1 Glimmer and Adora meet after Adora finds the Sword of Protection in the Whispering Woods and first transforms into She-Ra. Adora is then captured by Glimmer and Bow as she is still a member of the Evil Horde, a fact that makes Glimmer very distrustful of her at first. However, while travelling together it becomes apparent that Adora was unaware of the Horde's true nature and soon after she joins the Princess Rebellion. Once Adora moves to Bright Moon, Gilmmer tries to help her settle in when it becomes apparent that Adora isn't used to sleeping alone or having an extra stuffed bed. Glimmer and Bow get Adora a new, plain bed and sleep in her room on the floor for a time. They continue to grow close while recruiting princesses for the Princess Rebellion. In the episode "In the Shadows of Mystacor" Adora stresses out that Shadow Weaver is following them while Glimmer takes her to the hidden kingdom of Mystacor guarded by her aunt, Castaspella. Glimmer tries to get Adora to relax with various activities including a hot spring which they fall asleep in and wake up leaning into each other. At the Battle of Bright Moon they hold hands before the fighting begins and later join focuses with the other princesses to create a powerful rainbow wave that destroys the Horde's army. Season 2 At Alwyn in episode " signals " , these two are seen hugging and clinging into each other arms because of scared by the abandoned atmosphere of the place while founding out that it was part of a former communication hub using hologram to message for their love ones yet already been broken . There is another episode in " Roll with it " When Adora come up with a plan to attack the horde , the other princesses thinks the plan are much like dungeon&dungeon game which makes adora impatient and upset but Glimmer encouraged Adora saying " Adora , i was captured by shadow weaver , taken to the frightzone and lost my powers . But you know what ? We escaped , i thought without my powers and we won . Bad things are going to happen , that's life you can let it paralyze you , or you can roll with it , figure out the things you can , trust that your friends has your back for the rest " realizing it adora felt a lot much better , alongside with the rest of the team Season 3 When shadow weaver arrive in brightmoon , she got took hostage in the castle room right at the time before adora found her get injured , glimmer doesn't trust shadow weaver and protecting adora by saying " listen up lady after all your kidnapping and mind wiping i'm just looking for reason to serve a little payback , so if you do anything to hurt adora " while then adora interrupt glimmer and say she got this and glimmer start to use hand signing that means " i'm watching you " to shadow weaver as a threat and glimmer makes a smirk when adora interrogated shadow weaver successfully with some questions about shadow weaver intentions was for escaping the horde and will pick side with the rebellion adding that she tells about the portal project and adora origin as a first one after shadow weaver got healed with she-ra magic which leads adora to leave the castle with glimmer calling adora name , adora ask lighthope in the beacon about the problem In the crimson waste , glimmer fell in quicksand but she could teleport out noiticing adora tries to save glimmer from the quicksand so glimmer teleport back and save adora founding out not long from that they found a shelter alongside bow . there the trio meet with huntara , a former horde officer that seems to guide them to find first one tech but unluckily being held as a bait and huntara stole she-ra sword but she-ra manage to defeat the purple woman and make her join the rebellion in exchange finding first one ship at the "portal " episode adora first met her eyes to see glimmer and calling her name when she is in brightmoon after adora is held as a prisoner in one of the castle room , adora and glimmer tries to remember each other past when they are best friends stating she never met anyone like glimmer meaning adora have a special feelings towards glimmer as a female friend After the princess alliance back in brightmoon when the portal is shutdown , adora confesses that angela is gone after she turn off the portal while stuck between realities and saying " she saves us , she saves us all " while returning a hug with glimmer , glimmer and adora touches their forehead to each other in such a tender way that they still got each other just like what queen angela says to adora on her last words saying " take care of each other " Season 4 The two girls have some heart to heart interaction at the coronation when they entered the magic chamber , Adora admits she want to protect glimmer because angela ask adora for glimmer safety , she told glimmer this cause glimmer start to grieve of the lost of her mother and adora ( also bow ) trying to comfort glimmer , Adora wants things to be perfect for glimmer while receiving a hug and an almost kiss indicating that adora loves and cares about glimmer , At first before when glimmer and adora still at the castle there some slight hint when glimmer ask " do i look ok ? " and adora answers " like a queen " which answers adora respect for glimmer but also means adora loves glimmer cause adora cares and mainly think about glimmer like in the episode beast island when adora and bow trying to save entrapta while in accident they met micah ( glimmer's father ) and there is one moment when adora says " i want to be the hero she deserves " specially for glimmer mainly adora having flashbacks of glimmer but also everyone Glimmer and Adora begans to break each other bond caused by double trouble sneaking out in bright moon as a spy while being flutterina . In the episode " Mer-mysteries '' when glimmer sneaks out herself to her bedroom , adora notice and follow her . Glimmer wants to take down the horde by herself but adora disagrees especially when she felt broken when glimmer says no one can be trusted and adora stood to " but how about me ? Do you trust me ? Or bow ? " then adora says " stay " " we need you here " i need you here " claiming another tender hand touch and smiling to each other , at some point the word " i need you " also means " i love you '' but more forcefully , there at some point it could acquire in future episodes After glimmer activate the heart of etheria , glimmer felt guilt and want to fix it stating adora was right and she should've listen to adora and then glimmer got captured with catra in horde prime ship She ra is gone ( but in some way there is a way to bring she-ra back also there is a theory on tumblr about it mainly on glimmadora ) and adora says she and bow will save glimmer and save the universe Fanon Glimadora already had a small following from the original She-Ra: Princess Of Power series, though it gained a much larger fanbase after the first season of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. Their close friendship often plays into Friends to Lovers trope. Some People prefer this ship since Glimmer and Adora are allies and had more fluffier / softer interaction based on them being canonical Best friends Squad. In a way Glimmadora have similarities with Pearlmethyst from Steven Universe ''and Rayllum from ''The Dragon Prince Fandom FAN FICTION : :Adora/Glimmer tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * Glimmer and Adora both wear capes. * Both glimmer and adora have a type for buff woman , glimmer awe to she-ra and the bartender lady in episode the sea gate and adora awe to huntara and probaby glimmer Variations :Best Friend Squad refers to the ship between Glimmer, Bow, and Adora :Glitradora refers to the ship between Glimmer, Catra and Adora Gallery Screenshots Glimadora bath.jpg Tumblr pqklv6O2bq1x62nnoo5 500.png 20190812 111620.JPG D91b84a830864a616fe43864036e132d.jpg 65cee9df305b64e7619649f3f5620e717993d0d5r1-1200-675v2 hq.jpg 20190812 134326.JPG 20190812 123506.JPG 20190812 123410.JPG 20190812 124308.JPG 20190812 111710.JPG 20190812 123429.JPG Tumblr pqndsxnNQA1rwdoeao3 250.png 20190812 111639.JPG 20190812 111652.JPG 20190812 111724.JPG 20190812 104556.JPG Glimadora.JPG 20190813 125351.JPG D91b84a830864a616fe43864036e132d.jpg IMG 20190813 101234 964.jpg IMG 20190813 115421 644.jpg IMG 20190813 101237 143.jpg IMG 20190813 101232 628.jpg IMG 20190813 101241 549.jpg IMG 20190813 101243 659.jpg IMG 20190813 101239 398.jpg IMG 20190813 101248 018.jpg IMG 20190813 101250 115.jpg IMG 20190813 101252 265.jpg IMG 20190928 133018 144.jpg IMG 20190928 133020 789.jpg IMG 20190928 133023 345.jpg IMG 20191222 165045.jpg IMG 20200118 144121.jpg IMG 20200118 143529.jpg IMG 20200118 143538.jpg IMG 20200118 144112.jpg IMG 20200118 144059.jpg IMG 20200118 121010.jpg IMG 20200118 120936.jpg 32fd8c7e-1e84-4f0d-9059-3e1195251df3.png Media She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power's AJ Michalka, Lauren Ash & More - -NYCC19 - Entertainment Weekly Navigation